


Sleep

by Astara_Font



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), First Time Blow Jobs, Fontcest, M/M, My first nsfw fic... like ever?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swapcest - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astara_Font/pseuds/Astara_Font
Summary: Blue can't sleep. He simply has too much energy. When Stretch begins to get desperate, he comes up with a dirty idea. ;)





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! So my first NSFW fic. Welp, let’s get on with it. Just on a sidenote, I saw that mellednsfw on Tumblr had a Swapcest idea and I thought: Yasss I totally have to do this. So, yeah here I am, hope you enjoy! This fic was originally on my Tumblr: @gamergirl0125 here's a link to her post (but make sure you have a tumblr account to access it): https://mellednsfw.tumblr.com/post/167441335127/swapcest-smut-idea-random-idea-came-to-me-but

“Paaaapy!” Blue whined. Stretch gave a tired sigh. Blue had refused to go to sleep. At first, Stretch thought it was just the fact that Blue simply didn’t want to go to sleep, but it turned out that it wasn’t that simple.

Blue had too much energy. Stretch couldn’t think of any other way to put it. Blue’s energy and magic levels were so high that he honestly was unable to go to sleep unless he had exerted some energy or used up some of his excess magic.

Suddenly, Stretch had an idea. He wasn’t sure if it would work, but by now he was getting so desperate that he’d even abandoned reading Blue his favorite bedtime story. “Hey bro, how about we try something else?” Stretch asked.

Blue’s eyes shone with bright blue stars, “Okay! What is it Papy?” Stretch sat on Blue’s bed, pulling Blue down with him. Stretch couldn’t help but feel a little bit guilty, sure Blue was already in a romantic relationship with him, but they hadn’t done anything like this yet.

“You know how to make things out of your magic, right?” Stretch asked. Blue nodded . Okay then, here goes nothing. Stretch moved towards Blue and clinked their teeth together in a skeleton kiss.

Blue melted into the kiss, reciprocating eagerly. Stretch began to loosen Blue’s clothes, stripping him carefully. Soon enough, Blue bones were bare and his face was as bright as his name. “Just lay back.” Stretch instructed.

Stretch began dancing his phalanges on Blue’s ribs, making sure to rub the inside as well. Blue kept letting out little gasps and moans every so often. Stretch rubbed his sternum and grunted out, “Don’t look so blue bro. I’ll make sure you feel good.”

Eventually the teasing became too much for Blue and his magic settled into a thick cock. Stretch wrapped his hand around Blue’s length and started jerking him off.

Stretch looked towards Blue to make clarify that he was okay to find that Blue was openly panting between parted fangs. Seeing Blue looking so hot and bothered made Stretch’s magic settle into a plump vagina between his legs, dripping all over his pants.

Stretch became impatient, he formed a throat and took Blue’s length to the hilt in his throat. Blue gasped and started babbling, “Papy please p-please I c-can’t take it anymore.” He begged.

Stretch sucking became vigorous as he tried to make his baby brother cum. Stretch brought his hand down his pants, rubbing his clit in lazy circles.

He started moaning around Blue’s length, the feel of heated ecto-flesh under his tounge becoming nearly addictive. Blue’s moans increased in volume as he reached his climax.

Soon enough they both came, screaming in ecstasy. Somehow, Blue miraculously fell asleep immediately after he came, barely even dispersing his magic before falling into a blissful slumber.

Stretch smiled at his sleeping brother, he seemed so peaceful in his sleep. Even if it would only be for one night.

(One day later)

“Paaaaaapy pleaaaaase?” Blue begged. Stretch looked down at his brother, who was on his knees. Stretch sighed, “Sans…” Blue’s eyes were shining with hearts inside them, pleading with him silently.

Stretch sighed, with the loss of one problem came another one, he guessed. He couldn’t help it, but he gave in, relenting to his begging. “Fine.” Stretch used to feel guilty about sucking his brother off, but that guilt died real fast especially fast after his brother started begging.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around XD. Really hope you liked my story! I know they're kinda short, but oh well? That's just how long my attention can be held for. Sorry XD


End file.
